


Alone in the Dark

by manicmea



Series: Same but different [3]
Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel can't believe Alex went back to Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Dark

Artist: Lawson

Song: Standing in the Dark

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
